Fallout: Canada
by undeadleader
Summary: A story to explore the territory of Canada. From the view of Tyler McGrath, a Canadian wanderer who survives an attack while returning home from the states.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Year: 2-23-2289

 **CHAPTER 1: INTRO**

Tyler McGrath, strolling aboard a fishermen's vessel, the Rusted Marilyn, it's name printed along both sides of ship but hardly noticeable due to heavy rusting and glowing sea weed. The sun covered by dark green clouds thundering above the Rusted Marilyn, most of it's passengers hide in the bay in-case the rain comes.

Tyler walking across the front deck of the Rusting Marilyn comes across a man and a woman dressed in brown robes covered in sticks and leaves, holstering Chinese assault rifles on their back, they stare out at sea as they fear no radiation clouds thundering above. Tyler walks up to the couple and makes conversation as he is curious about where they come from.

" **Why the strange robes?-** Tyler

" **These robes are our way of spreading nature's love for the Oasis. We are the guardians of Harold and the life he creates."-** MaleOasis traveler

 **What is Oasis and who is Harold?-** Tyler, feeling clueless.

 **Oasis is everywhere my friend! And Harold is Oasis! Here, try this?-** Male Oasis Traveler pulls a blue apple out of a little sack strapped to his waist, he hands the apple to Tyler.

Tyler suspicious about the strange apple as he has only seen very few, only in red. Tyler slowly grabs the apple from the robed man and takes a bite, the chunk of apple in his mouth feels juicy and giving the feel of some kind of new energy, Tyler feels more awake and aware.

 **You can have the rest my good friend, we have plenty for the trip.-** Male Oasis traveler

Both the Oasis travelers turn around and face back at sea, watching the small waves clash against the front of the Rusty Marilyn. Tyler walks towards the center of the boat as he eats the apple. The staircase leading below the ship beside Tyler as he slowly walks by, a man in metal raider gear walks up the stairs then stops when he sees Tyler eating a fruit he has never seen. Out of jealousy, the raider figure confronts Tyler.

 **Where did you get that fucking apple?-** The PittRaider

… **-** Tyler

 **I'll ask again you fucking trog. Where did you get that apple!?-** The Pitt Raider

Tyler intimidated by the man's raising voice, he notices the auto axe holstered on the raider's back, he eats the last of the apple in front of the raider as he comes up with a plan.

 **OH YOU LITT-! –** The Pitt Raider

 **Is there a problem here? I'm sure the minutemen can solve the issue that is going on here…-** A man accompanied by others like him, dressed like an old revolutionary soldier as they hold laser muskets. The patches stitched on both shoulders shows a blue background underneath a lightning bolt cut across a rifle. The aggressive raider staring at a squad sized number of minutemen soldiers knows anything he says will result in him getting vaporized.

 **Not anymore-** The Pitt raider looking agitated walks away.

 **What was his issue?-** Minuteman soldier

 **He wanted the apple I ate…-** Tyler

 **Seriously? An apple? Pitt raiders will kill over anything these days…-** Minutemen soldier

Upstairs at the Rusting Marilyn controls, the captain honks the ship's horn three times, Tyler and the passengers walk to the front of the ship to check out what is going on. Slowly floating out of the radioactive mist, the Rusting Marilyn comes into view of land miles across the sea, it's passengers celebrate above deck.

 **Welcome to Toronto!-** Rusting Marilyn captain

 **We made it to Canada?-** Tyler

 **Yup, what is to be considered untapped territory filled with loot-** Minutemen soldier

Tyler celebrating with the ship, he hears a noise coming from behind the Rusting Marilyn and looks back.

A larger ship covered in blood and carcasses appears out of the mist as it rams the back of the Rusting Marilyn: two Minutemen soldiers fall overboard as everyone struggles to balance themselves on the deck floor.

Tyler attempting to get himself off the floor notices a group of raiders leap aboard the Rusting Marilyn. Tyler pulls out a 10mm pistol as he is on the ground. A raider wielding a fish hook runs up the stairs to the control room, the captain walks out the control room with a double barrel and blasts the raider off the stairs, their remains scatter on the front deck.

Two raiders wielding machetes sprints towards Tyler, he fires two shots at one of the raiders, crippling them to the ground, the other raider makes an attempt to dash against Tyler, bullets spray beside Tyler's face, piercing the raider ahead of him.

Tyler looks over at the passengers as they aim their guns and run for cover. More raiders come sprinting from the other side of the Rusting Marilyn, Tyler runs for cover behind a crate of steel ingots as gunfire erupts.

Peeking out, Tyler spectates the the Pitt Raider using his auto axe to shred a raider into pieces, blood splatters around him. A raider running towards the Pitt Raider with a chainsaw, Tyler fires three more shots, the raider falls as the chainsaw flips around, sawing their skull. Tyler runs towards the other deck as more raiders leap aboard. Killing everyone that he comes into contact, Tyler leaves a trail of dead raiders behind, still many leaping aboard, running around Tyler towards the other passengers at the front deck and inside of the Rusty Marilyn.

 **Well hello there! Could you be the challenge I seek? Hehehe!-** unknown voice on raider ship.

Tyler looks up towards the raider ship's deck, a raider in power armor made of scrap flies aboard the Rusting Marilyn using a jetpack, shaking the ship itself upon impact. Tyler fires his remaining magazine at the power armor but nothing happens as it bounces off.

 **Hehehe is that all you have?-** Power armor raider

Tyler, out of ammo, he looks around and picks up a dead raider's machete. As he grabs the machete from the severed arm of a dead raider, he looks up and dives out of the way as the power armor raider strikes with a shishkebab. Tyler stands back up and slashes the back of the raider's power armor, the power armor fusion core heats up.

 **You serious!?-** Raider in power armor

A dozen raiders approach from the front deck covered in blood, Tyler realizes the other passengers are dead and he is the last. Tyler stands as the raiders surround him and the raider in power armor fires his jet pack, flying back aboard the raider ship.

Tyler draws his machete at the surrounding raiders as he slashes the few who approach but becomes distracted as he hears something in the sky, he looks up and sees something flying towards him.

Bullets bombard the ship from the sky, Tyler runs down stairs for cover as the raiders scatter and the raider vessel rides off. Seconds later, Tyler looks out finding the raiders aboard the Rusting Marilyn dead and a vertibird hovering in the sky, Tyler comes out of cover and stands below the vertibird.


	2. Chapter 2: Exploring the ruins

**Chapter 2:**

Resting in a door less vertibird crossing Lake Ontario, the wind blowing through and it's passengers staring at sea, Tyler sits with a squad of unknown passengers who have just saved his life against a group of sea raiders. A woman in green combat armor with the words "Reilly's Rangers" painted on the upper left area of the chest, green eyes and orange hair in a bun, she stares at Tyler while holding a 10mm submachine gun on her lap, figuring out who Tyler might be.

" **What is your name wastelander?"- The woman**

" **Tyler… Tyler Mcgrath"- Tyler**

" **Well Tyler McGrath…I'm Reilly and these are my rangers. Today is your lucky day. We just happen to find you on the way to our destination. What do you do?"- Reilly**

" **I'm just traveling.."-Tyler**

" **Oh. Well we are happy to offer you a lift but after that, your on your own."- Reilly**

" **Were here! – Pilot**

Tyler looks out the vertibird as it approaches the mirelurk infested shoreline of a park, getting a view of a city of ruins nearby, and an abandoned military camp. The vertibird hovers itself as it enters the park to land on a helipad at the abandoned U.S military camp filled with tents and vehicles.

After landing successfully, Tyler and the rangers hop out of the vertibird. Tyler stands beside Reilly as she talks with the pilot with the vertibird still running while the other rangers walk down the staircase, aiming their guns in-case of threats in the area.

" **72 hours and I will be back! Landmark anything of value before we get back or this trip is for nothing!" - the pilot**

 **Got it!- Reilly**

The pilot hands a stack of documents to Reilly then sits back into the cockpit and flies back to Lake Ontario, retreating back the direction they came. Tyler notices the images printed on the side of the virtibird to be of gears, a sword, and wings, recognizing the brotherhood of steel emblem from caravan traders.

" **Ok guys, we have a job to do! Brick clear those nests at the shoreline! Donovan get some defenses up! And butcher, scavenge the place for supplies!" -Reilly**

Brick slowly walks towards the shoreline with a mini gun, Donovan inspects a dead terminal where wires control multiple powered down sentry turrets, and Butcher searches the back of a military transport truck full of steel crates. Reilly stands around as she continues to scan over a few documents with drawn photos, including a map. Tyler feeling useless, he walks over to Reilly.

 **Anything I can do to help?- Tyler**

 **You survive an ambush and finally make it to Canada yet the only thing you want to do is help? Sure… I need to find this building marked as a priority and since my squad is busy…I'll send you instead. If you don't make it back then we know it's got to be crawling with threats.- Reilly**

… **-Tyler**

 **Before you leave, the brotherhood gave us extra supplies for this trip so here is a pipboy 3000 and a geomapper module. Once you mark the place, return here, I'm sure will find something to reward you.- Reilly**

Tyler equips the pipboy onto his wrist and tinkers with it As it loads it's programming, Reilly gives Tyler magazines for his 10mm pistol. Tyler walks away from Reilly, exiting through the gateway between the fencing that surrounds the camp.

Walking across the empty park and entering the city district, Tyler walks by a sign "Welcome to Long Branch Park!" and marks it on the geomapper then continues into the city.

Tyler continues to walk through the ruins as he follows the map displayed on his pipboy, he is only a few streets away from his location until he comes across a pair of wastelanders inspecting wagon full of junk with a broken axel, a father and a daughter of wastelanders.

Tyler, cautious, he cocks his pistol and holsters it behind his back as he walks towards the wastelanders. As he gets closer, both the wastelanders panic as they watch Tyler approach, they both pull out hunting rifles to aim at Tyler.

 **We don't want any trouble!- wastelander dad**

 **I don't want trouble either, I just want to help fix your wagon.- Tyler**

 **We could really use the help dad—wastelander daughter**

 **Well he can't anyways.. it's snapped in half an-"-Wastelander dad**

The wastelander stops talking mid sentence as everyone feels the ground shaking. Tyler looks at how terrified the wastelanders become as they start to grab what they can from the cart. Tyler looks around as a large piece of rubble explode on to the wagon, blowing Tyler back and covering him in dust.

Tyler opens his eyes, seeing the wastelander dad dead as the daughter has a leg smashed into pieces. Tyler rushes back up as he hears screeching and roars from down the road. Tyler runs to assist the wastelander but stops as a large naked ghoul the size of a super mutant behemoth, walks towards them from down the street. It's head covered and wrapped with wires and some kind of helmet topped with Tesla coils, it leads a large group of feral ghouls wearing the same helmets. Tyler panics as he struggles to lift the crippled wasteland daughter, her screams only bring the ghouls closer. The feral ghouls running closer, Tyler feels he has no choice but to leave the crippled wastelander, he sprints away as the wasteland gets mauled by feral ghouls and her screams of pain distracts the behemoth ghoul, some ghouls still give chase to Tyler.

Night is approaching as Tyler runs into a barricade made up of reinforced vehicles and rubble, Tyler turns around but finds himself pinned as a dozen ghouls approach from the end of the street. Tyler with nothing left to do aims his pistol using the V.A.T.S system from the pipboy and places four shots at the heads of the ghouls and fires. Only two shots hitting and killing only one ghoul, Tyler sprays his remaining shots, killing two more until he runs out of ammo, he struggles to reload due to his hands shaking then drops the magazine.

Bright Lights shine from above the barricade and onto Tyler and the ghouls. Machine gun fire and laser beams spray the area, killing all but Tyler as he remains unharmed and surrounded by dead ghouls. Four figures in power armor jump down from the barricade to approach Tyler face to face.


End file.
